WATERMELONS R US
BFTLOK 1 is the 1st episode of the BFTLOK Series. And is the 1st episode overall. Story Beginning Scene The episode began with Red Cup asking Ornament if she can toss this watermelon of the gappy gap. She fails but grows massive hands to complete her toss. Her watermelon is later picked up by Burger King telling him to help him look for his crown. He then turns around to Firey Underwear and ask him to help. Firey Underwear cuts him off by telling him that someone scary was behind him. Burger King turns around to see Viber. He yells at viber to bow bow to him and the is devoured in seconds by Viber. Fedora then makes a not so kid friendly comment. Triggering Firey Underwear to go and freak out. Hydro Flask then sees the body.She then gets interrupted by Global Warming. Telling Her to just recover him. Then Global Warming goes to ask Tuney to come but she refuses. Puns Pail starts to make puns to Arts N' Craft he then tells pail to stop telling him jokes. Pail then turns to Nail Polish and tells her a joke.Nail Polish then threatens Pail. Ornament tells Nail Polish to stop. She then insults Ornament and kills Pail and Ornament off screen. Recovering As the Group goes to recover Burger King but then is interrupted by Hot Sauce they get him to go away buy showing Master Chef where he was. Burger King dies from Tall STEPPING ON HIM. Manikin complains to him but Tall later steps on the Recovery Center. Firey Underwear isnt sad though he finds it a relief that he isn't controlled by his boss. Friend Boning Lily Pad asks Tuney whats wrong and why she is sad but Tuney doesn't reply and walks away Lily Pad turns around to see Nail Polish Holding the corpses of Pail and Ornament. She later kills Lily Pad off screen. Just right before the show starts Sugar Cube finds a drawing of Kermit and a Smaller Drawing of Kermit later to be revealed as Kermit Jr. Only a true hands of an artist can make anything that is a drawing come to life which your introduce to the Host Kermit !!!!!. Right after he kills Sugar Cube because she insulted him he later kills Hydro Flask for no reason. He then tells the Contestants to split into teams. They do so and thats when each time is created.He also recovered the dead from a life Hole Challenge (Story) The challenge was to get on top of the highest hill. If you and your team place last you would be auto UFE. Sub Sauce Strategy Fedora pulls out a red Rocket Ship and him and his team fly to victory Zoo Wee Mama Strategy All of there members climb to the top of the mountain almost falling off. Yes. Strategy Tall carried all of his teammates up the hill A Team Strategy The stood there and lost. Results Voting Voting Screen at the end of the episode. Deaths * Burger King gets eaten alive from Viber. (1) * Burger King was squashed by Tall. (2) * Pail and Ornament were killed of screen by Nail Polish (3) * Lily Pad gets killed after trying to stop Nail Polish killing Spree. (4) * Sugar Cube gets squished in half by Kermit tongue. (5) * Hydro Flask is eaten alive by Kermit. Category:Future Episode Category:Season 1 Episode Category:Season 1 Category:2020 episode Category:Episode Category:January Episode